Ella
by MrCarhol
Summary: Picoro no comprende como los gritos y la insignicante fuerza de una humana, pueden doblegar al hombre mas fuerte del universo !A no desesperar, Picoro! Goku, tiene la respuesta...


**Dbz no me pertenece**

**.**

"**Pensamientos de los personajes"**

**.**

**Ella**

Desde el aislamiento al que me someto para afinar mi sabiduría, desde mi perspectiva, mi punto de vista y el de cualquier persona, no lo logro entender. Lo analizo y lo vuelvo analizar, lo pienso y me lo vuelvo a replantear y aun así… es difícil de explicar. Ni siquiera con el correr del tiempo he podido encontrar una pista, una señal, una huella, algo con lo que pueda empezar el principio de una coherente respuesta.

Si se tratara de dos terrícolas de aquellos que observo desde el Templo de Kamisama, tal vez lo entendería, pero este no es el caso. Este hombre ha enfrentado a seres extremadamente poderosos, villanos con ambiciones malévolas, androides que han superado su fuerza, monstruos que a cualquiera le erizarían la piel. Porque su fuerza física es inigualable, porque tiene la virtud de nunca darse por vencido, porque tiene confianza en si mismo, porque simplemente es el guerrero más fuerte de todo el universo.

Inteligente para las técnicas de lucha y el incremento de su nivel de pelea, pero ignorante en casi todos los demás aspectos de la vida. Un saiyajin criado en la Tierra embriagado de inocencia y buenos sentimientos, a veces con ciertos toques de madurez. Definido en su mejor formar como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto. Por eso lo que intento descifrar es indescifrable, a eso que le quiero encontrar una explicación parece estar tan alejado de mi conocimiento.

Esta situación se vuelve mas rebuscada porque también se trata de ella. Una simple humana que al compararla con este guerrero, su fuerza es insignificante. Una terrícola que a simple vista parece delicada, frágil. Ella, solamente ella, puede dejar mudo y doblegar a ese saiyajin que es el hombre más fuerte del espacio sideral. Pero es ella toda una incógnita para mi, porque no lo puedo entender, como a veces ella con dos o tres gritos logra dominar todo su ser.

Picoro cortó sus pensamientos, mientras las hojas de los árboles movían su frágil forma al compás del ligero viento, sintió como se acercaba la presencia de la única persona que le guardaba hasta el día de hoy respeto y aprecio. Picoro abrió sus ojos dejando de lado la gran curiosidad que traía en su mente.

—Señor Picoro —dijo el joven con una leve sonrisa.

—Gohan.

—¿Lo interrumpo?

—No, ¿sucede algo?

—Nada. Solo sentí su ki por estos lugares y decidí venir a saludarlo. Hace tiempo que no lo veía ¿Entrenando?

—Si —sonrió—. Para no perder la costumbre. Además, aun tengo el anhelo de derrotar a tu padre en un combate.

—No pierda las esperanzas, señor Picoro.

—No lo haré. Hablando de tu padre, no se ve a Goku entrenando por estos lugares.

—¡Ah! Es que mamá lo obligo a que la llevara de compras a la Capital Oeste o sino lo dejaría sin comer durante una semana. Ya lo sabe, mi padre ante tal amenaza no se pudo negar —dijo Gohan comenzando a reír.

—Veo que las cosas nunca cambiaran, esa relación nunca cambiara —susurro.

—¿Hum? ¿A que se refiere?

Picoro hizo un largo silencio, se pregunto interiormente si era correcto andar de detective privado con el hijo del hombre y la mujer en cuestión, aunque se tratara de Gohan. El muchacho era ya un hombre hecho y derecho, y por sobre todas las cosas reservado. Era muy diferente a su padre.

—Bueno, a lo que me refiero, es que… –suspiro–. ¿Cómo es que aun están juntos después de tanto tiempo y tantas dificultades? Tu padre es Goku ¿Lo comprendes? —se limito a decir ganándose una mirada curiosa de su ex discípulo.

Esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer, pero podría ser el indicio a la aclaración de sus dudas.

—Lo que pasa, señor Picoro, es que… —Gohan hizo una pausa—. Ellos se aman.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos mientras miraban el cielo, seguramente preguntándose si Goku entendía de amores. Tanto Gohan como Picoro intuían que no. Aunque le costara admitirlo, Gohan sabia que su padre no era la persona más sabia del universo y que jamás le pudo pedir un consejo en el ámbito sentimental y amoroso. Sinceramente Goku… de esos temas no entendía.

—¿Entrenamos? —pregunto el joven.

—Pero… ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? ¿Tu familia?

—Seguramente Videl se enojara —sonrió poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza—. Pero ella es mas flexible que mamá.

Si, Gohan era diferente a Goku. Pero no en todos los aspectos, al fin y al cabo la sangre saiyajin también corría por sus venas. Además, llevaba el apellido Son, es decir, también era despistado y se tomaba las cosas a la ligera… aunque no al extremo como su padre. No midieron el tiempo, ni el espacio. Tanto Gohan como Picoro tenían un arduo entrenamiento, aunque no como los de antes ya que el primogénito Son había perdido cierto estado físico. De repente…

—¡Aja, ja! —se escucho.

—¿Hum? —expresaron con sorpresa Picoro y Gohan.

—¿Volviendo a los viejos tiempos? ¿Por qué entrenan sin mí?

—Papá, eres tú…

—Goku, tú te fuiste de compras —hablo Picoro.

—Ah, si —dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo—. Es que Milk sino me dejaba sin comer, pero por suerte esta vez no se tardo tanto.

—Bueno… —hablo Gohan—. Mejor me voy a casa, creo que necesito un baño y ropa nueva.

—Ah, hijo… Videl esta bastante enojada buscándote. Será mejor que vuelvas rápido.

—Si, si. Es lo mejor o sino Videl también me dejara sin comer.

Gohan empezó a levitar por los cielos para volver a su hogar cuando escucho un grito de su padre.

—¡Gohan! Si Videl te deja sin cena ve para casa, seguramente mamá te dará de comer.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y siguió volando mientras pensaba… "Dudo mucho que mamá me de la cena si Videl me la niega. Si mamá ve que me estoy comportando como un rebelde sin causa como papá, le dará la razón a Videl. "Otra cosa… ¿Por qué el señor Picoro me pregunto si mis padres se amaban? Yo se que si, aunque mi padre no sabe mucho del tema, nos tuvieron a mi y a Goten… que mejor prueba de amor que esa ¿No?"

Mientras Gohan se alejaba cada vez más, en la superficie en donde quedaron el saiyajin puro y el namek…

—¡Que bueno que te encuentro, Picoro! Hace tiempo que no tengo un combate contigo.

—Si, seria un placer —Picoro miro al cielo—. Pero ¿No crees que sea tarde? ¿Tu mujer no te dirá nada?

—Milk… me regañara como siempre, pero luego se le pasara. Sabe que una pelea contigo o Vegeta no la puedo perder.

—Aunque debe ser un infierno escuchar los gritos escandalosos de esa humana —dijo esperando ver la reacción del cuestionado.

—¿Eh? Bueno… —se puso pensativo—. ¿Por qué los preguntas, Picoro?

Picoro se vio ridículo, sintió que estaba siendo descubierto. Pero quería salir de dudas, sabia perfectamente que estaba mal… estaba muy mal andar metiendo las narices en donde nadie lo llamaba. Aunque durante tres años había visto la convivencia de la familia Son, cuando Goten aun no había nacido, sino que estaba siendo concebido, había sacado una conclusión de lo observado: ella era su punto débil.

¿Por qué? ¿Era el amor como lo había dicho Gohan? ¿O era la buena comida que ella le preparaba? ¿O era que le tenía miedo?

Imposible. Son Goku no le tiene miedo a nada, mucho menos a una humana débil. Picoro se inclinaba más por la comida. Una vez escucho un refrán "Al hombre se lo enamora por el estomago" ¿Será? Años tardo en entender esa frase, pero viendo a Goku, ahora quizás lo comprendía mejor.

Igualmente estaba mal, era de mala acción andar sembrando dudas, pero… ¿Quién le aclaraba las suyas?

—¡Picoro! —le grito Goku.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —parpadeo saliendo de su trance.

—Picoro ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, si. Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Que si!

—Entonces… ¡Vamos a pelear!

Goku y Picoro se pusieron en posición de combate, pero el namek tenia la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y en un punto inexistente ¿Desde cuando se ponía a reflexionar de esas cosas? Si, desde que se fusiono con Kamisama se hacia preguntas existenciales y hasta se preocupaba por los terrícolas.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunto extrañado Goku.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—No se, raro…

Picoro dejo su posición de combate para retomar su clásica postura de cruzar los brazos; Goku lo miro sin entender y también volvió a su posición normal. Por primera vez, entendió que su amigo tenía cierta inquietud.

—Esta bien —dijo Picoro—. Te lo preguntare.

—¿Hum? ¿El que?

—No se como decirlo. No quiero pasar por imprudente.

—Dilo, no me molestare ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Picoro?

—Goku… ¿Cómo es que la actitud y los gritos de una simple humana te dejen callado? ¿Cómo es que la amenaza de una terrícola débil te eriza la piel? ¿Por qué no te impones como a veces lo hace Vegeta? Hay ocasiones que pasas de dominado. Si, lo he visto. Milk muchas veces domina tu fuerza, tus palabras, tu persona. Eres el hombre más fuerte del universo… deberías plantarte.

Picoro casi sin respirar dijo todo lo que tenia que decir a lo que Goku se mostró más que sorprendido con aquel planteo, con aquella cuestión. Jamás se imagino que Picoro se preguntara en que se basaba su relación con Milk, esa relación que solo ellos dos, como pareja, sabían porque seguía firme. ¿Acaso era tan difícil de ver? Para Goku era algo lógico… por lo que se limito a responder.

—Por que simplemente es ella.

El impacto de esas palabras, claramente no lo dejaron conforme ¡Que clase de respuesta era esa! _"Porque es ella…"_ eso lo confundía aun más. Eso no era lo que quería escuchar, esa no era una respuesta. Quería una verdadera explicación ¿Pedía mucho?

—No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

—Pues no. Goku, tú eres el hombre… deberías…

—¿Tú crees, Picoro? —pregunto Goku mirando al horizonte, viendo caer la noche.

—Creo… creo que si… —tartamudeo.

Por un momento que pareció eterno, ninguno de los dos guerreros dijo absolutamente nada. Solo se limitaban a ver el ocultamiento del sol. Goku sonrió levemente y volvió a romper el silencio.

—Picoro, dime una cosa ¿Cuántas veces me he ausentado?

—¿Cómo? —arqueo una ceja.

—¿Cuántas veces me he ido o he muerto?

Picoro enmudeció, no sabia como responder o si podía responder esa pregunta.

—Incontables ¿Verdad? —dijo Goku—. ¿Sabes por que me case con ella? Porque creía que el matrimonio era comida —sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Que ingenuo! ¿No? —hizo una breve pausa—. Pero sinceramente es algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré y agradezco haber sido tan ingenuo e inocente.

Picoro volteo a mirarlo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ni mucho menos que esas palabras salieran de los labios de Goku, que siguió hablando.

—Me he ido incontables veces y ella ha estado ahí… esperándome. Pronto me iré a entrenar a los campos, lejos. Porque necesito estar en forma y mejorar cada vez más, y por que soy un egoísta, pero a veces mi sangre saiyajin me lo pide… no lo puedo evitar. Prometí hacerla feliz, cuidarla y estar con ella a su lado por siempre, y dime Picoro ¿Lo he cumplido? —Goku miro fijamente al namek sin dejarlo responder—. No, Picoro. No he cumplido. Son Goku que jamás ha roto una promesa, no ha cumplido con la más importante promesa que ha hecho y justamente a la persona que me lo ha dado todo, incondicionalmente. Todos creen que soy un bruto y que no me doy cuenta, pero si veo, veo eso que todos creen que no. Nuestra relación es verdadera, Picoro. Si no lo fuera yo no volvería tras cada batalla a su lado y ella no me esperaría sino estuviera segura de mis sentimientos ¿No lo crees?

Silenció sus palabras haciendo una pausa para agacharse y poner sus manos en sus rodillas, así mantenerse en equilibrio para volver a tomar la palabra frente al enmudecido Picoro.

—Con el tiempo y con todas las cosas vividas, lo que más me gusta de volver a Montaña Paoz es saber que ella me esta esperando, con sus gritos, con su furia, con su enojo, con su rica comida y no hace falta que diga nada porque luego ella lo cambia todo. Llora y se enoja conmigo, solo guardo silencio porque en gran parte tiene razón, me voy y ni siquiera me despido de ella. Pienso que es lo mejor, me trato de convencer de eso, pero se que no es así. Todos ven a la mujer histérica, tosca y dura que se enoja por todo, pero yo veo a la mujer que hay verdaderamente en ella, esa mujer que hay cuando se apaga la luz —Goku miro al cielo—. ¿Por qué los gritos y la amenaza de ella me dejan mudo? Por que se trata de la mujer más fuerte del mundo, de mi esposa, de la madre de mis hijos —se puso colorado—. Se trata de ella.

—Goku —dijo Picoro—. Nunca me imagine que…

—¿Hum?

—Nada.

—Igualmente… hay veces que no entiendo.

—¿Cómo?

—Como es que ella sigue a mi lado. No soy estupido. Milk siempre quiso una familia ideal, un esposo ejemplar y yo no lo he sido… no soy tan tonto para no darme cuenta que si Gohan y Goten son lo que son es gracias a ella.

—Será porque ella ve lo que ninguno de nosotros vemos.

—¿Qué? —Goku pregunto esperanzado.

—Ella ve que tú realmente la quieres y la amas… a tu manera especial, descuidada y torpe, pero la amas.

Goku miro a Picoro y asintió de cabeza, para de repente ponerse pálido como un papel…

—¡Ahhaaa! —gritó—. ¡Que tarde es! ¡Milk me regañará! ¡Me dejara sin comer por hacerla preocupar! Picoro siento mucho no haber podido luchar contigo hoy —dijo apresurado—. Nos vemos luego.

El hombre de cabello alborotado se puso dos dedos en la frente y desapareció del lugar. Picoro sonreía gracioso de la situación cuando comenzó a levitar hacia una sola dirección que no estaba muy lejos del lugar.

La luz natural de las estrellas y la luna eran las únicas que daban vida al lugar, una casa hogareña en el medio de la montaña hacían al lugar un sitio aun más especial. De la chimenea salía humo, las chipas del fuego que calentaban el barril con agua se desvanecían con el viento y un exquisito aroma a comida le daba su toque universal al ambiente.

—¡GOKU! —un grito de furia—. ¿En donde te habías metido? ¡Me tenias preocupada! Tú nunca cambiaras ¿Verdad?

—Milk, lo siento —Goku se disculpo agachando la cabeza.

—Parece que no te importa mi preocupación… ¡Ay! ¡No se de que me espanto! Siempre has sido igual ¡Un niño despreocupado!

—No fue mi intención.

Milk en un abrir y cerrar de ojos calmo su enojo, su ira, y volviendo en si, serena se acerco al su esposo para abrazarlo. Goku no se sorprendió, ante tal cambio radical, ella era así.

—Lo se, lo se —Milk le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—. Además, si no te entendiera no podría llamarme la esposa de Goku ¿No es cierto?

—Milk —dijo correspondiendo el abrazo—. Gracias.

—¿Gracias? —pregunto Milk arqueando una ceja.

—Si. Gracias.

Goku la beso. Ella se sonrojo ante tal muestra de cariño de su marido y rompió el beso.

—Ve, ve a bañarte. Te prepare el barril afuera, ya el agua debe estar caliente. La comida estará dentro de un rato.

—Si, Milk.

Ninguno de los dos se percataron de que alguien los espiaba desde el lado de afuera de la ventana "Tienen una forma única de quererse… mis padres tienen una manera única de amarse", penso Gohan que salio de la ventana en puntas de pies para volver a su hogar donde Videl y una Pan recién nacida lo esperaban.

Goku salio para tomarse su baño mientras Milk terminaban de hacer la comida, disfrutaba del agua caliente del barril a la vez que miraba a las estrellas en el cielo. Pensando en su charla con Picoro sonrió para sus adentros y suspiro…

—Las batallas y el enfrentarme a enemigos poderosos me fascina, me llenan de pasión y adrenalina, pero esto… —volvió a suspirar—. Esta paz y esta tranquilidad ¡No están nada mal!

—¡Goku!

—Si, Milk.

—Ya esta la comida ¡Apúrate!

—¡Ahí voy! —Goku salio del barril y mientras caminaba hacia su casa—. Milk ¿En donde esta Goten?

—Esta en una cita y no vendrá a comer —Milk salio de su hogar encontrándose con su marido desnudo—. ¡Goku! ¡Ay, no cambias más! —entro y salio rápidamente con un toallon en mano—. ¿Cuándo te vas a civilizar?

—Pero Milk… aquí estamos solo tú y yo.

—Igualmente, puede venir Videl con la pequeña Pan o tal vez llegar de sorpresa Goten con alguna jovencita… o no se… debes ser más cuidadoso.

—Lo intentare, pero igual creo que no hay nada de malo.

Milk suspiro resignada para luego mirar con ternura a su marido "¡Que ingenuo es este hombre!", pensó con inocencia. Lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Vamos, Goku. Ya esta la cena.

—¡Uhmmm! ¡Que rico! ¡Tengo mucha hambre, Milk!

—¡Hay un gran banquete solo para ti!

—¡Eso es fantástico!

Goku apretó fuerte la mano de su mujer y ambos entraron a su hogar.

Un hombre parado en la rama de un árbol con sus dudas ya aclaradas había observado lo sucedido.

Ahora que lo pienso, lo entiendo. Lo miro y lo comprendo. Ahora se porque mi conocimiento estaba tan alejado de ello. Porque hay cosas del corazón que la razón no entiende… Tan sencillo como complicado, tan raro como verdadero. Ante tal descubrimiento, una única respuesta: Por que simplemente es ella. La única mujer con un corazón tan grande y sincero como el suyo, la única capaz de amarlo incondicionalmente. Porque es ella, solo ella… a la única mujer que Son Goku puede amar y querer, como solo un hombre ama a una mujer.

Picoro levito, alejándose de Montaña Paoz.

Fin

**. **

**¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!**

**Nota:**

**Quiero decir que hay una parte del dialogo de Goku que me inspire en la canción de Nely Furtado "Apaga la luz", seguramente se darán cuenta que parte es cuando lo lean. Algo que quiero decir del fic es que hay que tener en cuenta que Goku ya es un hombre con sus años, con un hijo realizado y otro adolescente, y con varias batallas y cosas vividas… por eso habla de esa manera. Me refiero a que no es el ingenuo e ignorante Goku que no sabia la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer o que no sabia lo que es casamiento, por lo que quise mostrar una parte de esa madurez que con los años logro tener. Por que la tenía. Espero lo haya logrado. Claro que también quise poner los pensamientos del adorable Picoro sobre esta peculiar pareja, de eso se trata. El fic corresponde a años posteriores a la batalla con Majin Boo y anteriores a que se vaya a entrenar con Ubb.**

**¡Saludos y Gracias por leer!**


End file.
